


A Very Pleasant Evening Indeed

by Wetislandinthenorthatlantic



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Poor Molly, Protective Mycroft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8617912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wetislandinthenorthatlantic/pseuds/Wetislandinthenorthatlantic
Summary: Hello, This little fic began as a prompt from Hotrodruthie:"I would like to see Mycroft meeting Molly ... somewhere ... to give her an update on Sherlock during his 'hiatus'. They are seen by some of Molly's mean co-workers or so-called friends who assume she has a beau. They tease and embarrass and somehow belittle her - either before or after Mycroft leaves (but of course he knows what happens). Then Mycroft does something to encourage Molly and put the evil humans in their place. Maybe Mycroft realizes Molly deserves some love and kindness in her life and he wants to be the one to provide it? Only the author knows......"I have taken a few liberties with the prompt but I'm pretty happy with how it turned out ... yes, I would love to be fly on the wall in the Pathology Lab tomorrow morning! Enjoy!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hotrodruthie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotrodruthie/gifts).



> Hello, This little fic began as a prompt from Hotrodruthie:
> 
> "I would like to see Mycroft meeting Molly ... somewhere ... to give her an update on Sherlock during his 'hiatus'. They are seen by some of Molly's mean co-workers or so-called friends who assume she has a beau. They tease and embarrass and somehow belittle her - either before or after Mycroft leaves (but of course he knows what happens). Then Mycroft does something to encourage Molly and put the evil humans in their place. Maybe Mycroft realizes Molly deserves some love and kindness in her life and he wants to be the one to provide it? Only the author knows......"
> 
> I have taken a few liberties with the prompt but I'm pretty happy with how it turned out ... yes, I would love to be fly on the wall in the Pathology Lab tomorrow morning! Enjoy!

By now Molly was used to the pitying looks she received from her friends at work. Hushed discussions about her inability to have any sort of lasting relationship followed her around the morgue like a whistle through the grave-yard:

“Did you hear? Another one gone.”

“I thought for sure this one—.”

“Apparently he never rang back.”

“Pity. Maybe next time.”

“If there is a next time.”

 

There was not a single specific trait which caused her suitor’s attentions to wane. It was in fact the sum of the parts-- insecurity, questionable fashion sense, morbid job, and a rather large soft-spot for a certain recently-deceased (or so the world thought) Consulting Detective which caused Molly to be rather quickly placed in the “Un-Datable Category” or worse yet “The Friend Zone.”

Samantha, Molly’s lab assistant, was celebrating her birthday tonight. Molly had already turned down the offer to join the work crew and their other halves at dinner. If she accepted the invitation a table for 8 would be laid for an uncomfortable 7 (far too spread out to hold a decent conversation) or she would be squished on the end of a table meant for 6. Her dinner tonight would be with Toby and Netflix so all was not lost.

At 5pm her phone rang.

“Hello?”

“Good afternoon Dr. Hooper.” The distinctive slightly sinister voice of Mycroft Holmes filled her ear and made her start wondering just what horrible thing had happened to cause the call.

“Oh. Hello.” Molly took a deep breath and glanced around nervously at the others in the lab. They were not even trying to hide their surprised glances— Molly had received a phone call with a male voice on the other end. Blimey! At least there would be something for them to discuss at dinner tonight.

She shut her mouth quickly, stopping herself from asking after their mutual “friend”— surely he was the reason for this unexpected communication from Mycroft.

“I have a matter to discuss with you.”

“Okay. Go on.” Molly’s stomach clenched as it filled with dread.

“Not now—  tonight. I will pick you up at 7:30pm. Please wear the outfit that has been laid out for you.”

“Okay.”

“Good afternoon Dr Hooper.”

The line went dead.

//

Once home Molly found the outfit Mycroft had mentioned laid out on her bed. It had been created using her own clothes — but she would never have put that top with those trousers. And the necklace— well, she would have not have thought of it in a million years but honestly it did make the whole look complete.

At 7:30p sharp there was a rap on the door. Molly opened it up to find Mycroft’s driver.

As soon as Molly got in the car Mycroft put his phone into his breast pocket.

“You said you wanted to talk to me?” Molly blurted out once the car was moving.

‘Not yet,” Mycroft answered abruptly.

The journey continued in silence.

//

 Molly let out a small groan and a pained expression clouded her face as the car pulled up outside the restaurant where she knew her friends were dining.

“Is there something wrong?” asked Mycroft with concern as he helped Molly remove her coat.

“Ah— no. It’s fine. It will be fine,” she muttered.

Perhaps they won’t see me, thought Molly. Seconds after she stepped into the dining room her friend Karen spotted her and began to wave. Walking past the table she forced a smile while she said hello to everyone. Mycroft, with a quick flick of the head while shaking Mike’s hand, declined the generous offer to join them. Not tonight Mycroft said-- perhaps another time. Molly did her best to ignore the raised eyebrows.

Was that Mycroft’s hand in the small of her back as she followed the maitre’d through the restaurant to their table?

Molly had just about convinced herself it wasn’t when she felt the same strong hand on her elbow guiding her expertly to the pulled-out chair. Without even looking she could feel the weight of six pairs of eyes on her.   

The waiter brought the wine list. After a quick scan Mycroft closed the thick book and was about to motion for the sommelier when Molly hesitantly asked if she could have a look. It was obvious Mycroft felt like he was handing a volume of European Civil Law over to a 7 year old.

“Is there anything you are interested in?” Clearly Mycroft was steeling himself for an answer that contained the words, “German” and “Fruity.”

“Um. Yes. There is-” Molly looked over the top of the leather bound list, across the restaurant and waggled her finger. Moments later the sommelier was standing next to her happily engaged in a very in-depth discussion about the sudden rainfall in Bordeaux 18 months ago and its impact on this year’s harvest. Meanwhile Mycroft sat in stunned silence although Molly noticed he was watching her intently.

After all of her questions had been answered her eyes flicked over to Mycroft to confirm her decision.

“She has made an excellent choice.” He then raised a finger to stop the sommelier from leaving while he gazed at Molly with a glint of surprise in his eyes.

“On second thought, I do believe it would be nice to start our evening with a glass of champagne.”

There was nothing Molly could do to stop the warm glow flowing through her.

//

The evening was more pleasant than either could have imagined. In addition to an interest in wine they also discovered a shared interest in obscure Spanish operas and a passion for good food. 

“This steak is amazing. Here— you must try it,” Molly gushed as she pushed a small piece of steak and dauphinoise potatoes onto her fork then offered it to Mycroft.

The conversation stopped abruptly. Mycroft offered only the slightest bit of hesitation before he took her hand and drew it towards his mouth. Her eyes were locked onto his lips as he took the bite neatly off the end of her fork. Molly was sure she heard a collective gasp from her colleagues on the other side of the room.

Tonight neither felt the shadows that so often accompanied them.

Their meal finished with one dessert and two spoons.

“Oh. Um. You said you wanted to discuss something with me?” Truthfully Molly had almost forgotten why they were here.

“Ah, yes,” Mycroft paused as if debating how to broach a delicate subject or, Molly hoped not, deliver bad news.

“I promised our friend I would keep an eye on you while he is abroad. Your gossiping friends seem to be taking great delight in your relationship woes.”

“It’s fine. It doesn’t bother me,” fiddling with her napkin nervously Molly tried to not let on how much it really did hurt her.

“But it does bother me,” responded Mycroft quietly as he held the spoon containing the last bite of dessert up to her lips.

//

The pair paused on the pavement as Mycroft’s car pulled up in front of them.

“I had a lovely evening Mycroft. Thank you.”

Before he had time to move away and open the car door, standing on her tip-toes Molly bravely wound her arms inside his jacket and around his back. She then placed a gentle kiss on Mycroft’s shocked lips.

Her timing was remarkable— her friends tumbled out of the restaurant just in time to witness the whole encounter.

Hearing the commotion behind them Mycroft broke off the kiss.

“Come. Let’s get you home,” he said hurriedly while maneuvering her into his car before any of her shocked co-workers had time to say a word.

Once in the car Molly looked on the verge of tears.

“I’m so sorry. I don’t know why I did that. It must have been the wine or the—”

Mycroft took her hand and squeezed it; his mouth curved into an unconscious smile.   

“Don’t be sorry. I’m not. Sherlock can take credit for our first date but the second one will be my idea entirely.”


End file.
